


The Best Laid Plans

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hints of grudders, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: How could Hermione invite Malfoy to a party when sheknowsHarry will be there?





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Zeit! You’re awesome!
> 
> Thanks goldentruth813 for quickly looking over it!

“Can you pass me the orange juice?” Hermione asks, not looking up from the papers in her lap. Stony silence meets her and she sighs, looking up to see Ron scowling at her, his eyebrows drawn low. He looks ridiculous and she reminds herself that she loves him, even when he’s acting like a child. She takes a deep breath, plastering an over-enthusiastic smile on her face, and leans forwards to grab the carton. Ron doesn’t move. “Are you just going to stop talking to me forever, because I can see a few advantages to that arrangement.”

“I can’t believe you invited him!” Ron spits, leaning forward suddenly. Hermione rolls her eyes pouring herself a glass of juice and taking a sip whilst going back to reading her report.

“Well, I did. So you’ll have to get over it.” She doesn’t bother looking up as she says it. They’ve been having this argument since she told him three days ago. Ron is being ridiculous. The way he’s acting it would be reasonable to think that she’d killed his mother or insulted the Cannons. Not invited her colleague to a house-warming party.

“I will not! How could you invite him? You know Harry is going to be there!” Ron’s voice is getting louder and Hermione tries not to scream. Of course Harry is going to be there. He’s their best friend. He helped them choose the damned flat. But he is an adult. He can be in the same flat as his… arch-enemy. She shudders at the ridiculousness of someone their age having an arch-enemy.

“They’ll be able to handle it.” She doesn’t need to look up to know that Ron has probably gone an interesting shade of red. There’s a harsh spluttering and then a heavy thud as some part of his anatomy hits the table.

*****

“Do I look ok?” Dudley tugs at his shirt and Harry turns to him, casting an appraising eye over his cousin. It’s the first time he’s introducing Dudley into the wizarding world and he doesn’t know who is more nervous. He knows it’ll be fine. His friends are lovely people. But Dudley’s nerves are rubbing off on him and he can’t help it.

“You look great,” he grins. Dudley’s shoulders slump a little and his skin loses the slightly green tone it had. Harry nods once before turning back and ringing the doorbell. He would have Apparated, but Dudley still gets freaked out when Harry Accios things. He definitely wouldn’t be able to handle being side-alonged.

The door swings open, Ron smiling at them madly, and Harry steps inside, hoping that Dudley is following. Ron pulls a face, bending low so that his mouth is somewhat near Harry’s ear. “I’m really sorry, mate. I didn’t realise she was going to invite him.”

Harry frowns. “Invite who?”

“Hello, Potter.” A deep drawl makes Harry freeze. He turns slowly, his back straight and his heart hammering. Draco is casually leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, his hair pushed back and his Muggle shirt open at the throat. He’s wearing trousers that are completely too tight and a smile that’s completely too confident. Behind him Goyle shuffles nervously, eyes shifting between the two of them.

“What are you doing here?” Harry snaps, angrier than he should be. He should have known Draco would be here. He works with Hermione and Hermione is the sort of person to invite her colleagues to her house-warming party. Draco pushes of the wall, sauntering over as Ron shuts the door behind them.

“I was invited,” Draco relies and Harry wants to punch him. “You brought a friend?” Draco’s eyes don’t leave Harry’s and Harry doesn’t know what to do. What to say. His skin feels too hot, too tight and he wants to peel his clothes off. Which is not a feeling he’s unused to. A small cough behind him startles him out of his stupor and he steps to the side, gesturing at Dudley.

“This is my cousin, Dudley,” he grumbles, embarrassed at how rough his voice sounds, “Duds, this is Draco Malfoy and Greg Goyle.” Dudley steps forwards, shaking their hands. Harry doesn’t miss the way his hand lingers for a little too long on Goyle’s. Interesting. But perhaps interesting for another night. A night when Draco fucking Malfoy isn’t standing in his best friends’ hallway looking like he fucking belongs.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Draco’s eyes don’t leave Harry’s as he talks, flashing dangerously, and it’s all Harry can do not to push him against the wall. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Harry clenches his fist, wishing vaguely that he’d worn a nicer top. That he wasn’t in his most comfortable hoodie.

“Come on, Dudley, they’ll be here for hours,” Goyle mutters and Harry is aware of Dudley shooting him a look before following Goyle into the kitchen. Draco smirks and Harry ignores the stirring in his stomach.

“Harry, let’s get a drink.” Ron’s hands are solid on his shoulders, bringing him back to the real world and he nods, letting himself be steered away, his eyes stuck on the infuriating blond still smirking at him like he knows something Harry doesn’t.-

*****

“You bastard, I thought you said you were busy tonight,” Harry grumbles shoving at his shoulder the moment that Draco manages to get him alone. They’re in the back garden, underneath the metal stairs leading from Hermione and Ron’s flat to their small section of garden. Draco rolls his eyes, flicking his cigarette butt onto the floor and exhaling a stream of smoke.

“I am busy.” He shoots Harry a smirk, leaning back against the outside wall, hiding himself from the prying eyes of anyone standing on the stairs. Harry glances up before taking a step closer, his eyes darkening, his pink tongue running over his bottom lip.

“Well that’s a shame,” he growls, moving into Draco’s space, their noses almost bumping as he crowds Draco against the wall, “because I had big plans for tonight.”

“Hmm? Big plans that we can’t engage in later?” Draco’s hands move to rest on Harry’s hips as he leans forward, running his lips over Draco’s neck, nipping at his skin, the soft scratch of stubble sending shots of desire through Draco.

“Big plans that included finally telling my friends that we’re together,” Harry mumbles against his neck and Draco groan, tightening his fingers in Harry’s tshirt. It’s not that he’s been begging Harry to come clean about their relationship. Just that he was beginning to feel like a dirty little secret. Malfoys are no one's secret.

“Who’s to stop you still doing that?” Draco breathes, his breath hitching embarrassingly as Harry’s deft fingers work on the flies of his trousers. He’d worn these on purpose. They drive Harry crazy.

“I had a plan.” Harry shoves Draco trousers down, before moving to undo the buttons on his shirt. “I was going to arrive with you, like a proper couple.” His mouth moves lower with every undone button and Draco can’t feel his legs, his fingers running along Harry’s side as Harry fucks lower and lower. “I’d even picked out an outfit to wear.” Harry lands on his knees and Draco chances a glance down.

It is completely the wrong thing to do. Harry smirks his hair wild, his eyes on fire, befor yanking at Draco’s pants, releasing his cock. It’s hangs, half hard, in front of Harry’s face and Draco doesn’t have time to say anything before Harry is taking him into his mouth. Pleasure surges through him and he bangs his head against the wall, a too loud moan escaping his lips.

“Fuck, Harry…” he moans as Harry’s tongue does that thing he loves, swirling around the head as Draco swells in his mouth. His runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, forcing his hips still as Harry’s head bobs, his tongue dancing and his fingers digging into Draco’s arse. He knows it’s wrong. They’re outside, anyone could come into the garden, but the thought sends a spike of adrenaline into his chest and arousal rolls down his back. His toes curl and Harry strokes at his skin, bringing one hand to tug lightly at Draco’s balls.

Someone opens the door above them and Draco tightens his hold on Harry’s hair in a pathetic attempt to stop his boyfriend from sucking at his cock. If anything it spurs Harry on, and Draco gasps as Harry slides lower, Draco’s cock hitting the back of his throat, his nose nestling in Draco’s pubes. He can feel Harry’s breath against his skin, and he can’t stop his hips from juddering forward. Harry glances up, his eyes sparkling and he relaxes his mouth and throat, nudging backwards at Draco’s hand, and Draco knows. He starts to thrust his cock into Harry’s mouth, spit dribbling down Harry’s chin, his lips plump and pink around Draco’s prick. It’s erotic and stupid and drags Draco to the edge.

“Harry… I’m going to—” he stutters his balls tight as he comes down Harry’s throat, his body tension and then relaxing, his eyes clenched shut, his body shivering as spasms run through him. He slumped against the wall and Harry stands, wrapping strong arms around his waist and keeping him up. He smiles lazily and Harry presses a searing kiss to his lips. He can taste himself on Harry’s tongue, and he leans into it, completely lost for the man in front of him.

“So how about we go upstairs and let everyone know that no one else is allowed to do that?” Harry whispers against his lips and he nods, tightening his arms around Harry’s shoulders. He would love that. In a minute. But first, he has a blowjob to reciprocate.

*****

“Harry is giving Draco a blowjob in our garden!” Hermione’s voice is high and tight as she hisses at Ron. He stops, beer half way to his mouth, his mind racing.

“Oh?” He tries to keep his own voice light, taking a deep breath to try and stop the blush from colouring his cheeks.

“Yes! They’re right there! Under the stairs! They…”

“Hmm?” Ron looks to the side of Hermione’s face as her eyes narrow at him. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest. Fuck his pale skin and his intelligent girlfriend. There’s just no way he can lie to her. She leans forward, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“You knew! You knew they were together.” Her eyes get wide and he sighs, taking a swing of his beer. Well, it wasn’t quite how Harry wanted to tell her, but at least Hermione finally knows. He gives her a shrug, aiming his smile for endearingly cheeky and she growls. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“Harry wanted to tell you himself,” Ron points out and Hermione crosses her arms over her chest, pouting prettily.

“You still could have told me.” She flashes him a look and he laughs, wrapping his arms around her waist. He plants a soft kiss to her lips, feeling her melt against him, soft curves pressing against him. He tightens his hold, his heart hammering for a completely different reason and his head spinning.

“You know, they’ll be a while. We could see who is quicker?” He asks cheekily and Hermione moans. She pushes against him, her hands roaming lower down his body and he thanks his lucky stars that she’s so absurdly competitive. Sure, he could have told her. But then where’s the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!


End file.
